souleaterocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Upfold
Sarah is a 3 star meister and a student at the DWMA and is currently 15 years old Personality She is shown to be mostly shy around people she meets but she becomes friendly to them over time. She has a small brave side when she is encouraged by anyone she likes and She is respects anyone who proves themselves to her and will admire them. She is also slightly gullible as her sister Tayuya and Patty Thompson tease her and Liz Thompson occasionally. She is also naive as stated by Lord Death when she fell for Patty's trick. She also tends to be kind, loyal and trustworthy. She knows to stand up for herself and her friends, as in when Blackstar punched Maka, Sarah punched Blackstar back for hitting her too hard before yelling at him, shocking everyone, even her own sister. Appearance She is a fair faced girl with dazzling Ice blue eyes with matching blue glasses. She had long blonde hair that goes down to her waist. Her usual Meister attire is a plain gray t shirt with a long denim jacket and black pants with gray sneakers and her necklace that bears two blue souls (Her parents souls) . Her casual attire when she is not at the academy is a long blue top with holes around her shoulders and plain blue jeans with a short black jacket and white sneakers and with her soul necklaces and a blue heart diamond Necklace. Her formal attire is a long sleeved black top with claw like holes that go through her shoulders and down her arms. She also wears deep blue jeans that are lose around from the knees to her ankles and she wears long black boots underneath with a black crystal necklace and her parents soul's necklace. Abilities Despite her attitude thinking she isn't strong, she is actually very strong and talented. She and her sister Tayuya aren't proper sisters but are known as Prophecy twins. They were both born at the same time, at the same place on the same day (Which amuses Death the Kid). Prophecy twins are known to have great powers both good and bad: Eternal promise If somebody promises a prophecy twin something, a twin can grant them that they have used the eternal promise, they cannot break the promise, no matter how hard they try they cannot. Sarah used this against Blackstar. After he punched Maka. Sarah asked him if he would punch her. Blackstar refused, because he only did it to get revenge on Maka. Sarah asked him that he promised not to hurt her. Blackstar promised and Sarah granted the eternal promise before punching him. Blackstar tried to punch back but he couldn't punch her, he would just stop and yell in anger. The eternal promise is meant to trick your opponents which Sarah and Tayuya both mastered really well. = Fighting Prophecy twins can never fight, they will always agree on everything, but if one twin harms the other, disasters a known to strike. Sarah and Tayuya never fought but they reveal one pair did and is nearly caused world destruction many years ago. Sarah and Tayuya do argue but not so much as to fighting physically. powerful speed and strength Prophecy twins are given either speed or strength. Tayuya was given powerful strength and power. Sarah was given immense speed. She describes her running skill "As fast as the wind". She is the fastest in the series and is shown to also be highly intelligent too. Immortality Prophecy twins need to reach a certain level of power in order to become immortal. Most Prophecy twins died before reaching the power level. Sarah and Tayuya discover they were immortal when they were born, which is highly rare for Prophecy twins. They both discovered this from Lord Death when he discovered immortal power inside them. Thousand Blade Strike They only have one final blow, but didn't master it till halfway in the series. Sarah and Tayuya are supposed to form their Souls together and create a large pit and it sends Thousands of different Swords out and attack their opponent. When they first Demonstrated it in front of Lord Death and Spirit, only a tiny blade appeared making Spirit laugh until Death chopped him and encouraged the girls to try harder next time. Eventually against the witch Ariana they defeated her and claimed her soul which was their first witch soul but they only collected 78 Kishin Souls. = History Sarah along with her weapon sister Tayuya were born at the same time, at the same place on the same day. Their parents lived with each other and were going to be trained to be a team as a Meister and weapon. But sadly a Witch/ Demon named Ariana killed them when Sarah and Tayuya were 10 years old. Since then, the twins trained alone and mastered some skills together. She watched and meets Maka And Soul when they defeated Jeff the Ripper. Sarah was amazed and commented that they made a good team. Soul and Maka introduced Sarah and Tayuya to Lord Death who accepted them into the DWMA. Once they joined Sarah noticed a strange figure was following her, revealed to be Death the Kid himself who was amazed at her 'Symmetric body'. Sarah befriends Blackstar, Tsubaki, Patty Liz and all of the Meisters and Weapons. She fights alongside her friends during battles and is shown through most of the series. Relationships Sarah has made lots of relationships with the characters Tayuya: She and her sister seem close and almost perfectly in sync. Sarah admires Tayuya's confidence and strength, but they are shown to argue slightly with each other. Maka: Sarah admires Maka due to her strength and confidence and she enjoys her company, she is shown to hide behind Maka if scared which shows she's depending on her to help her, but she does rival Maka in intelligence as they fight for being top in the class. Soul: Sarah enjoys Soul's company, although they don't interact that much and they seem to be good friends and are known to get along well Blackstar: Sarah is highly annoyed by Blackstar but seems to like him. She gets angry when Blackstar brags about himself and will constantly yell at him when angered too much. Tsubaki: Sarah and Tsubaki seem to related to each other and enjoy talking to each other. Tsubaki was he one of the kindest to Sarah and Tayuya when they joined. Death the Kid: Sarah seems nervous of Kid, but she secretly has feelings for him due to Kid commenting on her symmetric look. Since they've met, Sarah's become loyal to him and trying to be perfectly Symmetric to him, although Kid thinks she already is that to begin with. Sarah even sacrificed herself when Kid was nearly stabbed by the Pharoh, but he also got injured. Patty: Sarah likes Patty but is slightly annoyed by her childish behavoiur but she enjoys Patty's company although Patty plays tricks on her and Liz Liz: Sarah likes Liz, but she gets angry at her when she yells at him, but they do act responsible in the group. Crona: Sarah understands Crona since they are both Shy and she thinks of Crona as female due to thier friendship but she doesn't know Crona's gender. She did cry when Crona saved her and Maka from Medusa. Death: Sarah is slightly scared of Lord Death, due to appearance and he did head chop her when she failed her mission with kid, but he stated it was to welcome her, since then Sarah's tried to impress him, but is still scared of his famous head chop. Spirit: Although Maka is annoyed by him and Tayuya is too, Sarah feels sorry for Spirit but is also annoyed by him, but she never knew her father that much so she respects Spirit but only for his power. Medusa: She hates and fears her, when she was with Sprit and Lord Death she saw Medusa in her child form and threatened to kill her. She felt sorry for her at one point when Medusa was annoyed by both of them and agreed with her sometimes but she still hates her. Stein: Sarah is afraid of him and his madness and is the most shy around him. She was brave against fighting him but is still nervous around him. Marie: Sarah admires her kindness and enjoys talking to her and she often asks for help to Marie and she admires her like the mother she never had. Involved fanfictions Sarah and Tayuya are in the fanfiction of their creator Sarah on Quotev Its called Sarah and Tayuya the Assassians of the DWMA!!!! Link: http://www.quotev.com/story/7238669/Sarah-and-Tayuya-The-Assassins-of-DWMA Trivia Sarah likes general knowledge which explain why she's so smart Sarah thinks she is talentless, this is heronic since she is actually very smart and has lots of talent. Sarah's favorite food are spicy and sweet foods. Sarah hates sour and bitter foods. Sarah's hobbies include reading, training, drawing an singing although she has never sung in the series. Sarah wants to fight Kid, Maka and Tsubaki Sarah is actually pretty funny since she is always cracking jokes with Tayuya and Patty sometimes. Weaknesses Sarah is afraid of heights, thunder, the dark and losing Tayuya. She is shy and nervous to new people. Sarah finds it hard to try new things. She turns into a perfectionist on herself. She is more nervous around boys. Sarah is not confident in herself Strengths Sarah is smart and confident when encouraged or praised Sarah is admired by lots of people Sarah enjoys company Sarah loves training She is good at defensive attacks. She is a three star Meister